The Thief and the Cobbler Trailer/Transcript
Trailer #1 (Arabian Knight) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (Miramax Family Films Logo before the clips of the movie was shown) * Narrator: From the academy-award winning animator of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?... * (An official of the court claps his hands) * Narrator: Comes an extraordinary new adventure. * (The head of the parade bang his gong) * Narrator: Behold the wonder... * (The movie's title zooms in on a black background and stops in center of the screen) * Narrator: Of Arabian Knight. Journey to a far-away land guarded by magic. * ZigZag: We are safe from any threat, as long as those three Golden Balls are on the minaret. * Narrator: Where a wicked wizard schemes to steal the throne. * ZigZag: The WOOOOOORLD is mine to take! * (ZigZag spins the globe, knocking Phido off and onto the ground) * Narrator: And the thick-headed thief aids the way for disaster. * (The Thief nearly drops one of the Golden Balls with a clang) * King Nod: THE BALLS ARE GOOOOOOOONE!!! * Narrator: Now, only the courage of a beautiful princess... * Princess Yum-Yum: (Singing) But she is more than this. * Narrator: The determination of a humble shoemaker... * Princess Yum-Yum: What is your name? * Tack the Cobbler: I'm Tack. * Narrator: And the help of some outrageous new friends... * Chief Roofless: I am Roofless, the Chieftain. * (A Brigand blows a raspberry) * Narrator: Can save an enchanted kingdom. * Brigands: (Singing) Bom bom bom beem bom, booly booly bibalee bool! We're what happens when you don't finish school. Bom bom bom beem bom, booly booly bibalee bool! We're what happens when you don't finish school. * Thief: Just like Le Mis... * Narrator: Get ready to battle the One-Eyes... * Princess Yum-Yum: Tack! * Mad and Holy Old Witch: OHHHH!!! * (The War Machine is collapsing) * Narrator: Boogie with the Brigands... * (The One-Eye Army marches forward) * Brigands: (Gasps) * Narrator: And go for the gold, with the first animated motion picture created in wide-screen CinemaScope in over three decades. Featuring the lyrics of Oscar-winning songwriter Norman Gimbel, and the voices of Vincent Price... * ZigZag: Gentlemen, what a delight. * Narrator: And Jonathan Winters. * Thief: Good morning, Arabia! * (The title of the movie zooms in and stops in center of the screen) * Narrator: Arabian Knight. * (Coming Soon to Theaters Everywhere) Trailer #2 (Arabian Knight) * (Miramax Family Films Logo before the chips of the movie are shown) * Narrator: From one of the world's greatest animators, comes a once-in-the-lifetime experience. An adventure so big, it feels the screen. * (Cut to ZigZag's arrival parade, then to the Thief flying through the Golden City, and back to the parade) * Narrator: It's a tale of tempting treasures. * ZigZag: The very key to the golden land. * Narrator: Where a sly thief... * Thief: No, it's bananas? * (Nanny slams the Thief to the ground) * Narrator: A shy cobbler... * (Tack trips ZigZag while trying to get away from getting executed and they hit the ground) * Tack the Cobbler: Why can't I ever talk when it matters? * Narrator: A confused king... * King Nod: WHAT IF THE BALLS ARE TAKEN AWAY?! * (The Thief grunts as he nearly drops one of the three Golden Balls) * Narrator: And some bumbling Brigands. * Brigand #1: Drink! * Brigand #2: Women? * Brigand #3: (Laughing) * Narrator: Do battle with a wicked sorcerer. * ZigZag: Eh, Phido? * Narrator: A fearsome foe... * King One-Eye: Throw him to the alligators. * Narrator: And his awesome War Machine... * (The mechanical elephants are trumpeting as the War Machine prepared for battle) * Narrator: To save the kingdom, and rescue a beautiful princess. * Princess Yum-Yum: (Singing) But she is more than this. There's a mind in the body. * Nanny: Princess, he's a cobbler. * Brigands: (Singing) Bom bom bom beem bom, booly booly bibalee bool! We're what happens when you don't finish school. Bom bom bom beem bom, booly booly bibalee bool! We're what happens when you don't finish school. * Tack the Cobbler and Princess Yum-Yum: (Singing) Somehow it's so amazing. * Mad and Holy Old Witch: OHHHHHH!!! * Narrator: From Richard Williams, the triple Oscar-winning animator of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, comes the first animated feature created in CinemaScope in over three decades. Featuring the voices of Vincent Price... * ZigZag: (Laughing) * Narrator: And Jonathan Winters. * Thief: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? * (Cut to the movie's title on the black background) * Narrator: Arabian Knight, a spectacular adventure on a truly epic scale. * (Now Playing at a Theater New You) Home Video Trailer #1 (Arabian Knight) (Extended Version) * (Miramax Home Entertainment logo before the clips of the movie was shown) * Narrator: From the Oscar-winning animator of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, comes the hilarious adventure of an ordinary boy... * Tack the Cobbler: WHOOOOOA!!! * Narrator: Who teamed up with a bumbling thief to save an enchanted kingdom. * Chief Roofless: CHAAAAAAARGE!!! * Narrator: With the voices of Matthew Broderick... * Tack the Cobbler: I'm Tack. * Narrator: Jennifer Beals... * Princess Yum-Yum: That's my nanny you're sitting on. * Narrator: Vincent Price... * ZigZag: We'll see who wins at the end of the day. * Narrator: And Jonathan Winters. * Thief: There he goes, he's up! Wh-wh-whoa! * Narrator: It's this year's winner of the academy of family films award. Critics are calling it "terrific" and "phenomenally imaginative". * (The last clip shows Tack and Yum-Yum hugging each other in marriage before fading to the movie's title as it zooms in and stops) * Narrator: Arabian Knight. * (Coming to Video December 1995) Home Video Trailer #2 (Arabian Knight) (Short Version) * (Miramax Home Entertainment logo before the clips of the movie was shown) * Narrator: From the Oscar-winning animator of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, comes the hilarious adventure of an ordinary boy... * Tack the Cobbler: WHOOOOOA!!! * Narrator: Who teamed up with a bumbling thief to save an enchanted kingdom. * Chief Roofless: CHAAAAAAARGE!!! * Narrator: With the voices of Matthew Broderick... * Tack the Cobbler: I'm Tack. * Narrator: Jennifer Beals... * Princess Yum-Yum: That's my nanny you're sitting on. * Narrator: And Jonathan Winters. * Thief: There he goes, he's up! Wh-wh-whoa! * Narrator: It's this year's winner of the academy of family films award. Critics are calling it "terrific" and "phenomenally imaginative". * (The last clip shows Tack and Yum-Yum hugging each other in marriage before fading to the movie's title as it zooms in and stops) * Narrator: Arabian Knight. * (Coming Soon to Video) Home Video Trailer #3 (The Thief and the Cobbler) * (Miramax Home Entertainment logo before the clips of the movie was shown) * Narrator: Enter an enchanted kingdom... * (The head of the parade bang his gong) * Narrator: Where a clever thief, and a simple cobbler are about to become the heroes... * (An official of the court claps his hands) * Narrator: Of the winner of the 1995 academy of family films award. * (Crowd gasping) * (The title of the movie appears zooming in slowly on the black background) * Narrator: The Thief and the Cobbler. * ZigZag: Have no fear. We are safe from any threat, as long as those three Golden Balls are on the minaret. * Narrator: It's the magical story of a brave young boy... * (Tack fires his single tack at armored ZigZag on his black horse, but misses) * Narrator: A daring thief... * Thief: (Yelling) * Narrator: And a beautiful princess... * Princess Yum-Yum: What is your name? * Tack the Cobbler: Tack. * Narrator: Who team up with some funny new friends... * Brigands: (Singing) Bom bom bom beem bom, booly booly bibalee bool! We're what happens when you don't finish school. * Narrator: To battle a wicked sorcerer... * (Explosion) * ZigZag: The WOOOOOORLD is mine to take! * King Nod: THE BALLS ARE GOOOOOOOONE!!! * ZigZag: (Chuckles evilly) * Narrator: Conquer an evil army... * Princess Yum-Yum: (Gasps) * (A mechanical foot nearly crushed Tack) * Narrator: And discover the secret that will save the Golden City. * King Nod: Wonderful! * Narrator: Critics called The Thief and the Cobbler "terrific" and "phenomenally imaginative". * (Explosion) * Narrator: Own this extraordinary and enchanting animated adventure... * (With another explosion, the title of the movie appears) * Narrator: The Thief and the Cobbler.